Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery pack. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electrified vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electrified vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electrified vehicles (BEVs).
The traction battery pack can include several individual battery arrays within an interior of an enclosure. The battery arrays can each include a plurality of individual battery cells. Thermal exchange plates can be used to control thermal energy levels of the battery cells and other areas of the battery arrays.